Jeff's Grace, Dawn's Past
by CandleDragons4Nero
Summary: Dawn has a trouble past, on the run, and to boot has a alter ego. A twist of fate, slams her and Jeff Hardy together, now can they over come everything and walk away from it. ft. Jeff and Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, Shane Helms and my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Jeff's Grace, Dawn's Past**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Hardy Boys, Matt or Jeff, they belong to themselves and the WWE, any OC's are mine and only I can torment them **

**Chapter 1**

The machine that roared between her legs was the only sound she could hear, that and the music that came thumping into her ears from the hidden earphones. She couldn't dwell on _**it**_ anymore, it took most of her concentration to hold the bike at that fast of a speed, but one thing she knew for sure was that she…was lost.

'_Great,'_ she berated herself, _'Fucking lost in the US, way to go loser. I think I saw a North Carolina sign awhile back.'_

She sighed deep, but it was immediately caught and ripped away by the wind. Her favorite series of songs came up next on her mp3 player. She braced herself for the onset of flash backs, she learned to deal with them when she was at home, but now she was alone…on the road...going at neck breaking speeds, and she didn't care at the moment.

The Reason by Hoobastank came over her earphones…she frowned a bit as she eased up a bit on the throttle and watched the shadows from the clouds skim over the hot black pavement. That was his song for her, he played it for her on their 4 month anniversary and the day they broke up.

_Flashback – Her POV_

'_Babe, you know I'm not good with words, hell half the time I fuck it up, but this song is for you and I want you to listen.'_

'_Ok Travis.' I smiled at him. I met Travis awhile back, and he was messed up pretty bad, drugs, thrill seeking, bottled up crap that hadn't been dealt with but eventually we became friends. He slowly started to change for the better, he got his GED, a good job and was doing awesome._

_The song was The Reason by Hoobastank…I smiled as I listened to the lyrics…yup it suited us…wait…what was that line?_

"So I have to say, before I go, I just wanted to you to know that I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, the reason to star over new, and the reason is you."

_Go? Go where?_

'_Umm Travis I get the change part but where are you going?' I asked in trepidation._

_He sighed deep, took my hand and then spoke, 'Dawn I love you for all that you did for me, but there's someone new.'_

_I snatched my hand away quickly and stared at him hard._

'_Fine whatever Travis, glad I could help, that's me the girl who's one of the guys and helps everyone with their fucking issues. Fuck you and your little gaggle of girls.' I spat at him._

_I stormed out of his place and jumped on my purple 2008 Yamaha YZF – R6 and sped off onto the highway home._

_End of Flashback_

Dawn was her name; her mother named her that because she was born right at sunrise, the beginning of a new life. She stood tall for a girl at 5'10", her body toned and muscled in all the right spots. She had to be for the life she lead, never knowing what was going to come around, she had to hold her own against the boys, from drinking contests to leg wrestling to brawls. She held their respect even if she was a girl; she in their eyes was one of the boys, and a constant in their lives.

'_Some fucking life, never been kissed, always one of the boys...fuck that!'_

_**AN: This story was well received on one of the Jeff Hardy message boards so I thought I would put it up here to share, any thoughts on it are most welcome, so please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeff's Grace, Dawn's Past**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Hardy Boys, Matt or Jeff, they belong to themselves and the WWE, any OC's are mine and only I can torment them **

**Chapter 2**

She gunned the throttle more and took off the highway not noticing the other bike coming up behind her fast. They flew by her in a blur of colours, effectively cutting her off and almost blowing her tire.

She gave the other rider the finger and shouted into the wind, but it was lost.

She was a mess, the guys in her life loved her like a sister, the few girls that were friends always doing their girlie stuff like shopping and stuff, she liked to hang out with them once in awhile to remind herself that yes indeed she was a female, but she would rather be tuning her bike or something. And other girls…well…talk about biatches; they hated her for being friends with some of the most gorgeous guys that walked this earth.

She made the mistake of falling for one and in the process got her heart shattered and her soul nearly ripped out.

_Flashback_

_Three of her friends were bent over their bikes tuning them after last night's excursions. John, Mikey and Gabriel were her closest friends, but she felt more for Gabriel._

"_Gab, can I talk to you for a sec?" Dawn asked as she was wiping her hands on a shop rag. She finally got the courage to speak to him._

"_Sure" he grunted as he stood up and walked outside with her. She glanced at Mikey and John as she nibbled her bottom lip through a quirky grin._

_Mikey watched as they both went outside and quietly spoke to John, "You think she's going to finally tell him?"_

_John ran his hand through his spiked black hair, "I hope not, I don't want her to get hurt, that idiot is so smitten with that bitch Michelle it's gross."_

_Mikey grunted in agreement, and just finish bending over to finish up the last nut on his bike when he heard the angry clomp of boots. He looked up and saw Dawn, with unshed tears in her eyes and a fierce gaze, grab her helmet, slam it on her head and jump on her bike and tear out of the garage, almost running over Gabriel._

_He walked to his bike and looked over at Mikey as he stood up and grabbed his helmet. "Can you believe that? She has feelings for me…what is up with that? As if I could ever like a tomboy...so not my style." He scoffed._

"_But you didn't put it like that did ya, fucker. You knew you were special to her, but as usual, you had to go and be a bitch and fuck her up." Mikey snorted as he mounted his bike._

"_Where you going? To hold her hand and tell it's alright?" Gabriel sneered._

"_No you Fucktard, I'm going to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, like she did when she and Travis split." Mikey half yelled angrily._

_John grunted in agreement while not even looking up, Gabriel paled as he remembers how she got after that particular incident. She was reckless to the point where it almost cost her life. He thought he should go after her but decided he'll let Mikey handle her and her raging temper._

_End of Flashback_

Everything in her life came at a struggle, and a cost, a cost she didn't think she could pay anymore, she was loosing herself, and in the process she began to not care anymore. She was the rock, the one everyone leaned on when they needed help up, but when she stumbled, she got thin air.

She was a mess again, tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, her vision became blurred and she didn't notice part of the tree branch on the road, she hit it just as her mp3 player switch songs to System of a Down – Chop Suey.

'_How fitting, fucking thing'_

Her bike started to skid, she hit the brake sending the back end sliding practically out from underneath of her, she was sliding sideways down the hot North Carolina highway doing 80 mph. Passing traffic seemed to ignore her distress looks and efforts trying to get the bike under control. Then that blur of colour sped past her yet again going the other way. She felt the bike leaned back more and more, and then she felt it, the metal guards on her motor cross boots started to drag on the pavement. Dawn gritted her teeth hard as the jarring pain shot up her leg.

She managed to turn the front wheel and get it into the direction of the soft gravel shoulder, she let go of the throttle and let the bike take her as she fell backwards.

Dawn felt the asphalt bite into her leather jacket, and her airbrushed helmet slammed against the ground.

"_Well there's goes all my hard work."_

She groaned and closed her eyes and felt the bike finally skid in the gravel effectively stopping it. She slammed the kill switch and laid back with a thud trying to gather her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeff's Grace, Dawn's Past**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Hardy Boys, Matt or Jeff, they belong to themselves and the WWE, any OC's are mine and only I can torment them **

**Chapter 3**

**Rewind to the blur of colours**

He watched the road ahead as he raced the new Suzuki Huyabusa. The wind raced over his thin muscle shirt as his muscles strained to get accustomed to the new bike.

He noticed another bike that glinted a metallic purple in his soft green eyes.

'_Interesting colour'_

He races down the highway and then turned onto a dirt road and proceeded to turn around and go full throttle up the other side of the highway. On his way up the road, he saw the saw the same bike skidding sideways, and just as he finished pass it, he saw the sparks from their metal leg guards streak down the highway.

' _Shit, I better go back and see if he's alright."_

The rider went to do a quick u- turn, but noticed he had a car in front and behind of him and one in the on coming lane. He waited for the next side road to come up and pulled in and did a quick turn around.

**Back to normal view with Dawn**

Dawn slowly wiggled her leg out from underneath the bike, while gritting her teeth. She managed to stand up on her good leg and pull the bike up inspecting the damage.

"Travis and Gabriel win again…fuckers!" she kicked the gravel with her heavy boot. Suddenly her leg let her know that it was in pain, she grimaced in pain as sat on the bike again. She hooked her legs on the pegs and leaned back, holding her arms out to the open sky above she began to sing out with the song that played in her ears.

"Why do you forsaken me, in your eyes, forsaken me in your heart, forsaken me in your hearts, forsaken me, self righteous thought of suicide when angels deserve to die."

She closed her eyes as she laid right back on her bike singing but she never heard the roar of another engine come up behind her. The other rider killed the engine and got off the bike, Dawn's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly and unhooking her boots from the pegs on her bike.

"So you always sing System of a Down when you've crashed and you're obviously hurt." He approached her with a cheesy grin on his face and watched as Dawn snapped open her visor.

He was startled when she sat up and started the bike again and then spoke angrily to him.

"Fuck off, I didn't ask you to stop Skittles." Dawn clamped down her visor and torn off the gravel shoulder, effectively spraying the other rider with bits of dirt.

"Why that little..." He snarled he ran back to his bike and jumped on it to follow her.

"Calm. I need calm…" she brokenly sobbed as she looked for a place to turn off. Dawn saw a dirt road coming up and prayed to every god she wasn't going to get lost even more. She traveled down a bit more and saw the field to her left lined with trees.

'_Looks like Papa's farmstead'_

She veered off towards the field near the trees, not even noticed the rider behind her. The other rider stayed back and watched them ride over to the tree line where they stopped and killed the engine.

He watched as they limped off their bike and proceeded to not so gracefully to land on the ground beside the bike. He watched as the mouthy rider clutched their leg and rocked back and forth. He gritted his teeth and started to ride over there, intent telling them to get the fuck off his land.

By the time he got over there, the other rider was trying to take off the heavy motor cross boot to inspect the leg.

"Hey! Y'all think you can just…" he trailed off as he saw the leg come out of the boot, that's wasn't a man's leg. The other rider snarled and stopped pulling their leg out and reached up and began to undo their helmet, they pushed it back off of their face and it fell to the ground with a thud.

A mass of poker straight deep purple and blue hair fell to the riders shoulders as she gritted her teeth and growled fighting with her boot buckles.

"Need help?" a male voice asked her.

She stopped long enough to turn towards him and lock eyes. He squatted down to her level about 5 feet away from her and watched as she turned towards him. Vivid emerald green clashed with angry ice blue eyes.

'_Great, just fucking great!'_

Dawn drew in a ragged breath and grinded her teeth together as she shoved her leg back into her boot. She stood up quickly and limped slightly over to her bike.

"I'll be on my way Mr. Skittles. Obviously I'm trespassing." Dawn ground out to keep from showing how much pain she was really in, she knew she sprained some part of her ankle, her head hurt and she was trying to clear her vision.

"Look I know you are hurt, so why don't you follow me to the house and I can get a cold compress for your leg and head." He tried to reason with her.

Dawn stooped low to grab her helmet and examined it. "Dammit, I screwed up the airbrushing." She commented while trying to ignore the multi coloured rider. She then turned to him, with her helmet on her hip and glared.

"As if, I don't know you, I don't know your name and it will be a cold day in hell when I accept the help from any man…again." She sat on her bike and pulled her helmet on her head gingerly, waiting for a moment to clear her vision again. She sagged forward a bit and the male rider stood up quickly and covered the distance between them.

"Look you need to rest; I don't know how long you've been on the road non stop…"

"Five days." She whispered.

His eyes widened and were shocked, even he didn't go five days on the road on his bike non stop.

"Ok here's the deal, you follow me back to my place, you can sit outside on your bike, I'll get you something to eat and some medical supplies, and after you're done you can leave." His tone brooked no argument.

"Why you being so nice? What's your angle, you don't even know me." She sneered. She started the bike again, and slowly pulled away from him. He quickly mounted his bike and soon caught up to her yelling over the wind between them.

"Just let me help you, you stubborn bitch!"

Dawn hit the brakes on her bike and glared at him. "You fucker!" she yelled at him. She turned on her heel and sped the bike away from him, going into the field deeper. She stopped the bike and revved it for a few seconds before she started tearing through the soft ground charging at the other rider. At the last second she slid the bike sideways and pelted him with the same soil as under his own feet. Rocks and other chunks hitting his bike and him. She sped away with his close on her tail.

Inadavertly he steered her closer to his place, as they raced closer to his place he figured she would turn and hit the road leading off the property, instead she chose the dirt path to the motor cross circuit. He grinned, he knew she wouldn't try anything on the track. Oh how wrong he was.

Dawn immediately saw the beginnings of the circuit and took to it. Her bike could handle anything, that's how she customized it. She took the jumps easily as the other rider joined her, then she saw it. It was like candy in her eyes, a huge jump over top of some kind of crater.

Dawn gunned the throttle as the other rider stopped to watch in horror. He knew no other bike would make it across except a motor cross; the other bikes were just too heavy. She took off up the ramp to begin the jump, with that it triggered the 'crater' to activate and send a huge flame shooting upwards.

She leaned back and gasped as the heat of the flame licked at her and the bike. She lost concentration and lost control of the bike as it landed on the other side. It went sideways wildly, kicking up dirt and other debris onto her. She felt the stones pelt her as she lost consciousness.

The male rider raced down to the other ramp and literally jumped off of his bike to race over to her. He slowly undid her helmet and slid it off her head and gently placed it on the ground beside her head as he checked her over, her hair splayed on the dirt beneath her, blood trickled out of an open cut on her forehead and the corner of her mouth.

Dawn's eyes fluttered open as she saw someone leaning over her. Her whole body hurt, she wanted to cry, to scream to rage. But the simplest question from his mouth stopped her.

"Are **you** alright?" His voice heavy with concern.

And then Dawn lost it, she began to sob uncontrollably. All he could hear was barely a whisper that said, "No Skittles, I'm not." He gathered her in his arms as best as her could while her legs were pinned under her bike. He held her and whispered with a bit of a chuckle.

"No not Skittles, my names is Jeff. Jeff Hardy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeff's Grace, Dawn's Past**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Hardy Boys, Matt or Jeff, they belong to themselves and the WWE, any OC's are mine and only I can torment them **

_AN: Early posting for this chapter cause I'm having a really bad day...nothing like tormenting people when your in a bad mood. LOL. Enjoy and review!_

**Chapter 4 **

Dawn began to struggle out of his hold after a few moments, she cursed her injuries again, grit her teeth together for the millionth time and tried to take deep heavy breaths as she wrangled both her legs underneath of her in order to stand. She began to stagger towards her bike; she reached it just as she hit the dirt with her knees. She bent over the bike and let out an angry growl as she felt Jeff's hands around her midsection to try and hoist her up. Dawn held tight to the handles of her bike as her feet got finally underneath of her.

She grunted heavily as she hoisted up the bike, put the kick stand down and sat on her bike on the side. She mumbled a growling thanks to Jeff.

"You know you should rest and let me treat those wounds." He stated matter of factly. Just as Dawn went to snap at him, a car horn made them both look up. She watched Jeff grin and start down the ramp towards the car. She pulled on her helmet and wrangled the battered leg to the other side of the bike.

"_Feh, it's either a bro or a hoe, either way now I can leave…thank god for backup electric start."_

She sighed deep, everything hurt, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to think, and it hurt to cry. She could hear Jeff in conversation with the visitor and then a car door shut. She tightened her helmet strap under her chin and snapped her visor open.

"Skittles!" she hollered as best as she could as her ribs protested, "Thanks but no thanks, see ya on the flip" Dawn flipped him off as she started the bike and then took off speeding past him and the new comer.

"Dammit!" Jeff growled as he ran towards his bike. "What's up bro?" the visitor asked in confusion. "Matt get my truck and follow, I don't think this is going to be pretty when it's done." Jeff sighed as he got on his bike and took after Dawn.

"_Why in the blue hell is she being so damn stubborn, she hurt and bleeding, god only knows what else, she's not going to last much longer.'_

He stopped long enough at the end of his driveway to look for the fresh tracks and found she took off to the left; he hit the highway and could see his brother Matt in the truck behind him. They roared down the hot Carolina highway for about ten minutes before he saw something odd sticking out of the ditch. He looked to the side of the road and saw the gravel that had been gouged by a skidding tire.

"_Fuck!"_

He stopped his bike, kicking the stand down and dismounting as Matt pulled up behind him. He walked over to the ditch and saw her bloodied hand sticking out just at the edge of where the grass meets the gravel.

"Matt! Get the truck up here!" He hollered as he jumped down into the ditch. He slowly pulled the bike off of Dawn's legs which in turn elicited a scream from her just as she came to. Matt came running down the ditch to help Jeff pick her up gently and get her into the bed of the truck.

"My bike…" came her whimper as another wave of pain hit her body. "We'll come back and get it …ahh...Umm..." Jeff trailed off not knowing her name. "Name's Dawn…as in the sunrise..." she whispered. "Ok Dawn, we'll come back in a bit and get it. I'm gonna put my bike down there too and then I'll be riding pony with you on the way back."

Jeff raced back to his bike and walked it down to beside Dawns' beaten one. He took both sets of keys out of the ignitions and trotted back to the truck and jumped into the back careful not to jar Dawn. He smacked the roof of the truck and hollered to Matt.

"Let's go Jeeves!" Matt grinned and slowly made their way back to Jeff's where he parked the truck as close to the house as he could. Both Jeff and Matt slowly hooked Dawns arms around their necks, and started to walk slowly into the house. Dawn was out cold which was good for her condition and between the motions of the boys moving her around, it wasn't gonna be good.

"Matt go get Casey, we're gonna need her help." Matt nodded as he slung the arm he had of Dawns to around Jeff's neck. Jeff held her flush to him and watched as her head roll back exposing her tanned taunt neck to him. Her long air tickled his arms as any slight movement sent her hair swished back and forth. Dawn's head lulled to the side and Jeff's eye's picked up a small scar…it started thin just below her ear and tore jaggedly down towards her chest. It wasn't that noticeable, it was like a thin line of silver.

'_I wonder how she got that."_

Jeff was snapped out of his revere as he heard Matt telling their friend Casey, who was a registered nurse, about what happened. Casey rounded the corner and gasped as she took in the sight.

There stood a visibly distraught Jeff with a woman, all dressed in black riding gear, flush against him. Casey could see some blood soaking into the Jeff's muscle shirt, and she watched in horror as blood dripped off of the long slender fingers of the girl making a small puddle on the kitchen floor. Jeff moved to readjust his hold on her and Dawn's head lulled so it was facing Matt and Casey.

"Oh my goodness…" Casey whispered. "Dawn…" Matt and Jeff exchanged glances as Casey ran over to look closer. She gently touched Dawn's face near the cut on her forehead. Suddenly she snapped out of her trance and said, "Jeff take her up to my room, Matt get some warm water and a washcloth." Casey started up the stairs to her room as Jeff quietly spoke, "She's gonna need some ice packs too, she busted up her leg and her head too." Matt nodded and walked further into the kitchen.

Casey was pulling back the blankets on her bed when Jeff walked in with Dawn carrying her bridal style. He sat Dawn down on the edge of the bed as he started to unzip her jacket and began to shrug it off slowly. Dawn's mp3 player toppled out of her jacket where it was nestled close to shoulder. Jeff picked it up and noticed she still had her earphones in. As Casey steadied her he gently plucked the earphones out of each ear. The music was blaring out of the little speakers; Jeff held it up to his ear as Casey was finishing her side of the jacket. His eyes widened in astonishment as his own voice came blaring through. She had been listening to Peroxwhy?gen when she crashed out.

Jeff snapped out of his thoughts as Casey shoved Dawn's jacket into his arms, he looked down at it and then back to Dawn. She sat slumped over, wearing leather riding pants and a red muscle shirt. Her thin chained necklace swinging back and forth as her chain choker stayed firmly put. He knew about the one scar but what he saw, even amazed him. She had thin scars all over her arms.

"Ok Jeff," Casey snapped him out of his thoughts yet again," I sort of know this girl, she is a contact of mine from up in Canada, and before you even think it, she's not into self mutilation. Those are from riding gone bad."

Jeff gave a nod of understanding and helped Casey lay her down. As Casey worked to remove Dawn's heavy boots, she began to think out loud. "I don't understand why she hasn't woken up yet, she should be writhing in pain and telling me to fuck off but she's dead weight."

Jeff's quiet voice was heard as Casey pulled off the one boot and let it fall to the floor with a heavy thud. "She said she's been on the road for 5 days straight, hell she even called me Skittles and told me to fuck off but then next minute…" he trailed off.

"The next minute what Jeff?" Casey questioned him softly as she began to unbuckle the boot from the more damaged leg.

He swallowed hard, "The next minute she was sobbing, and I mean hard, like she was dieing or just full of pent up emotions."

"Jeff hand me a towel and two of the ice packs please." He handed her the items as Casey let out a deep sigh. Jeff watched as the boot finally came off. Dawn's whole right ankle was black and blue and swollen on either side. Casey wrapped it in a towel and placed the ice packs on either side.

Just then Matt showed up in the door way with the water, a handful of washcloths, a bottle of water and some Tylenol. Jeff maneuvered to the right side of the bed and slowly cleaned Dawns right arm which was covered in blood. She didn't even flinch when he thought he pressed too hard.

"_Not good…but Casey's the trained one here…"_ he grimaced. Casey finished cleaning the blood from Dawn's face and forehead and placed an ice pack at the back of her neck.

"Come on guys help me sit her up, I have to get this bloody shirt off of her." Both started to protest and she pinned them with a look. Matt ran to his room and grabbed an extra '2xtreme' shirt. Casey gave him a 'are you serious' look. He just shrugged his shoulders and grinned a little. Jeff's gaze could not be broken by all the scars he had seen on her stomach and one particular nasty one on her back as the shirt was slowly and carefully lifted up her torso and over her head. Casey glanced to where Jeff was looking and sighed softly.

"That one isn't from the trick riding….last time we spoke she said there had been some trouble, I just didn't realize how bad." They slipped the clean shirt on Dawn, laid her down and then carefully covered her up with a light but warm blanket.

"I'll sit with her while you guys go and get our bikes, I don't know if hers is able to ride yet." Jeff spoke softly. Casey nodded along with Matt. Casey came over to Jeff and gave him a quick hug and whispered, "She will be freaked out when she first wakes up, just tell her Moondog is coming. She'll know what it means." Jeff gave her a confused look but nodded. Both Casey and Matt walked out of the room quietly, while Jeff sat in the chair next to Dawn.

**Dawn's Dream**

"_Great now where the fuck am I?" she snarled to herself as she tried to look around the in darkness that surrounded her. _

_Suddenly blinding light flashed on and a dull roar could be heard. She hit the hard surface beneath her as she shielded her eyes from the intensity of the lights._

_She suddenly felt her wrist being grabbed and yanked backwards viciously. She let out a yelp of surprise and then snarled. "This is a fucking dream! A FUCKING DREAM!" she roared._

_Then a gravelly whisper came to her ear, "Oh no it's not Twilight, this is your nightmare."_

_She froze and began to panic…she went to stand up and felt her ankle explode in pain, she tried to step forward and found her wrist and her good ankle handcuffed to a rope of some kind. Her bad ankle caused her to collapse and hang there. She lifted her head panting for breath, and her eyes widened._

"_NO! Not again!"_

_As she screamed the tall dark figure lashed out with a chainsaw chain and hit her lower back and side. Her blooded flowed freely as he came up close to her and wrapped the sharp chain around her neck._

_She closed her eyes and sobbed as she felt the chain bite into her neck and then she heard a voice calling her name._

"_Dawn wake up...WAKE UP! It's a nightmare, that's all! WAKE UP DAMNIT!"_

**end of dream**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeff's Grace, Dawn's Past**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Hardy Boys, Matt or Jeff, they belong to themselves and the WWE, any OC's are mine and only I can torment them **

_AN - Sorry for not updating sooner but the real world came pounding at my door, hope you enjoy! On with the story!_

**Chapter 5**

She snapped her eyes open and sat up quickly, in the process effectively head butting Jeff in the process. He groaned as he fell off to the side and Dawn made a hasty scramble to the corner furthest from him and curled up in a ball. She was looking around wildly, trying to remember the last day, few days. She heard the groan of a male and snapped her head towards his direction.

She saw the door and before she could make a run for it he spoke.

"Damnit Dawn, stay put. I'm here to help. Moondog is coming." Her eyes widened and watch as his muscular arm came up onto the bed where she just was and raised himself up.

"Skittles." She whispered. "I really wish you would stop calling me that." He groaned as he made it to his knees on the other side of the bed. She turned her eyes down to the coloured carpet beneath her, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Jeff." She corrected herself in another whisper. "Glad you could remember my name." He spoke softly as he rubbed his head, brushing some of his braids out of the way of his vision.

"Moondog?"

"She coming, she's gone to get our bikes with my brother." Jeff spoke calmly to her. Dawn shivered as she reached and yanked the blanket off of the bed and covered her huddled form in the corner. She brought her knees up to her chest under the blanket and put her forehead down, she tried to breath deep to calm down, but her ribs screamed in protest. She blinked back the tears of pain, when she felt Jeff slide down the wall beside her and put his arm around her. She stiffened in his embrace.

"Relax. Moondog is coming." He whispered. She sighed deep and relaxed a bit, another wave of pain hit her from head to toe and she blacked out once again, huddled under her blanket leaning against him. Jeff held her close as he felt himself yawn, he tried to keep his eyes open but drifted into a light doze beside her.

Dawn's Dream

_She sat high up on her bike, a small smile crept up on her face as the wind toyed with her freshly dyed blue and purple hair. She turned around and grinned when she saw her best friends riding up the hill._

_Gabriel, Mikey and John, she's known them for what seems forever. She turned back to the peaceful scene again; she was free here, sitting on her bike, up on a hill that looked over a valley that leads to Lake Superior. She could hear their boots crunch in the gravel as they came up behind her. It was supposed to be a peaceful day, one where they went riding to the beach, had a barbeque, and slept out under the stars._

_Suddenly she felt one of their hands on her back. _'No...Not today.'

"_Dawn" came Mikey's voice._

"_One more time." Came John's voice._

"_Then we'll be free." Came the final voice of Gabriel._

_I went to turn towards one of them, and then Gabriel's hand latched onto my choker collar. He pulled it tight and whispered, "Follow us to hell." And then I watched myself snap into a trance. I nodded and started my bike. I watched myself follow them on my bike, knowing exactly where we were going._

_I tried to scream out to myself to stop, but I knew when they got me in this trance, I was hell on wheels. We soon ended up at a warehouse that had seen better days. I tried furiously to stop it. Next the image flashed to where I was standing in a pit of some kind, in my motor cross pants and boots and muscle shirt. Then blood started to seep out of my skin, I was fighting for my life against another man. I tried to turn away but I couldn't, I could hear the audience roar, I was the high flyer, the woman who could not die. And then I heard it._

"_Twilight…finish it." I was stunned it was Gabriel who said those words; I never knew it was him. I watched myself practically run up the wall and do a back flip and land on my victim where I dug my knives in deep as they would go and as I pulled away from him I ripped him wide open letting the rivers of blood flow from his body. I screamed so loud at myself and then she turned to me and mouthed the words, 'Kill me, and make it stop.'_

end of dream

**Jeff's POV**

I was woken up with a start not realizing I had drifted off, I watched as Dawn thrashed around screaming and then she was dead calm. She slowly pushed herself up the wall, and stood on her own feet.

'_That's not possible, that ankle can't hold her'_

She looked around slowly and her eyes stopped at me. She snarled as she lunged at me, I barely escaped as I felt her nails dig into my calf muscle hard. Then before I could look up she delivered a blow to my head, and I have never felt that much power come from a woman. Maybe an opponent in the ring, but not a woman.

**Normal POV**

Jeff clutched his head and moaned in pain as Dawn slowly made her way out of the room in a trance. Her eyes devoid of any emotion, she had one intent, to stop what she does when someone whispers those words. She made her way into the kitchen, in the distance she could hear dogs barking, and a vehicle coming closer. She bared her teeth and she reached the kitchen finally and found sitting out on the counter a chef's knife. She quickly picked it up and started to watch the blade glint in the sunlight.

'_NO! I don't want to do this! I want to break the spell not kill myself'_

Dawn stood in the middle of the huge kitchen and then held her opposing arm out. She slid the blunt side of the knife up her arm towards her elbow just as Jeff came stumbling in and froze at what he saw. Dawn twisted the knife around in her hand and brought the razor sharp edge against her soft skin.

Matt and Casey chose this time to enter through the patio door which next to the kitchen and they froze. Dawn turned towards them and then glanced back to Jeff. Jeff on one side, Matt and Casey on another. All of them watched as Dawn watched them waiting for any movement. They saw the intent in her eyes, the distance, and the rage.

Casey took one step forward and everything flew into action. Dawn sliced down her arm hard causing the blood to immediately start running down her arm, Jeff jumped next to her and grabbed the knife away before she could do anymore damage and Matt had her pinned face down on the ceramic floor of the kitchen.

Casey leaned on close to a snarling Dawn, who was intent on thrashing around. Jeff held the bleeding arm away from her, while trying to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. Casey leaned in close looking into Dawn's eyes and gasped. Dawn tried to lunge at her nearly knocking both Matt and Jeff off of her body but Matt held her firmly down.

"Twilight," Casey whispered as she slowly reached around to under the back of her head. Casey grabbed her choker and firmed held it taunt. Both Matt and Jeff gasped as Dawn went stock still while listening to her growling and snarling at Casey.

"Matt get off of her and Jeff let her go." Casey's voice was one they had not heard before. Cold, hard and commanding. Both men scrambled out of the way as Dawn brought herself up slowly on her knees in front of Casey. She had her head hanging down low and she held he cut arm out in front of her watching the blood slowly ooze down her arm and onto the floor.

Casey yanked the chain again and Dawn's head snapped up to look at her. "I am the Moondog, you are the Twilight and your ride to hell is over!" Casey sudden let her drop to the floor where she fell over and screamed in pain.

Casey stood up and sighed deep. _'Someone didn't release her last time they used her. Dammit.'_ She watched as Dawn curled up into herself and clutched her arm. Jeff was the first one down beside her trying to help. Dawn flinched visibly and tried to scramble away when Jeff tried to touch her.

"Jeff don't," came Casey's soft voice. "She's traumatized, wait till she passes out and then we will move her."

The trio watched in agony as they saw the young woman thrash around on the floor, blood streaking everywhere on the floor from her arm, every emotion coming out in one giant tornado. Dawn sobbed, growled and laughed all at once, she snarled at them when they stepped closer.

Jeff hit the floor on his knees and tried to reach out to her, Matt watched as his younger brother tried to picture what was going through her head. "Jeff don't, I don't think you want to know what's she's seen or done." Matt said softly to his brother as he kneeled down to him. To Matt, Jeff always had this ability to visualize what was going on inside someone's head, trying to put himself in there instead of them.

Before they knew it Dawn was on her knees in front of Jeff stock still, watching him with her tear filled eyes. Suddenly she snarled at him and locked her eyes with his.

"You want to know what I feel Dream Catcher, I will let you!" She roared. Before Matt could pull him away and before Casey could stop Dawn she grabbed Jeff's right hand and brought it hard to her forehead, both of her hands over his so not to break the contact. She snarled again and let her painful aura bleed into his.

Jeff's body suddenly went still, he started to sweat, pants of his breathing could be heard, he was locked into her pain, her mind, her feelings, and it was overwhelming. She let loose the image of her first kill, a messy situation, and it brought Jeff to tears, he could feel each blow she took, each blow she gave, and the raw intense emotions. He started to cough up blood, he could feel the rage, the outside control, the desire to be free and the flicker of fading hope that it would end quickly.

Before the next image came Dawn broke the contact as she curled into a ball on her side, she breathed heavily as she watched the blood ooze slowly down her arm. She turned her eyes to Jeff who was being brought to his knees by his brother.

"Now you know a taste of my life, my pains, my existence Dream Catcher, now stay away from me and you'll be safe." Dawn hoarsely whispered.

Jeff watched her as he spit the last of the blood out of his mouth. He wondered how such a woman could hold such intense, raw emotions and not implode. He saw Casey go to her side and speak in a language that he couldn't understand, and then Dawn started to shake and roll onto her back. He thought she was dying when her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she lost consciousness.

"Jeff I told you to stay away from her." Casey whispered as she began to wrap Dawn's arm. "Now you are a familiar to her, she named you, now you have power over her, and you better not use it otherwise you very well may unleash hell on us all." Jeff looked at her totally shocked and then his eyes traveled to Dawn.

"_Dream Catcher…huh?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Jeff's Grace, Dawn's Past**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Hardy Boys, Matt or Jeff, they belong to themselves and the WWE, any OC's are mine and only I can torment them **

**Chapter 6 **

The next morning Jeff awoke with a start. He glanced around his room and noted it was still indeed dark out; he glanced out his window between his blinds and noticed the very beginning of the light in the horizon. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead; he didn't know why he woke up with the intense feeling. It was as if something startled him out of his sleep. All he knew that it was intense, it made his stomach roll and his muscles tighten.

He sighed deep and as he did so he noticed his ribs protested weakly against the sudden use. He rubbed them slowly, trying to remember when they became tender. He shook his head and began to wander down to the kitchen for some juice to help calm him down.

He passed Matt's room, his door wide open and he was sprawled out across his bed snoring away. Jeff grinned and then passed Casey's door which was closed half way, she was snuggled down under her blankets breathing lightly. Jeff knew he had to watch his step on the floor. Casey's curse, she was a light sleeper, which Jeff didn't believe because she slept through both his and Matt's snoring. He continued his trip to the kitchen passing one more door that was closed.

'_Dawn.'_

His thoughts wandered to the strange new person that was thrust into their quiet semi-normal life. Her's was a story on its own. Huge pieces were missing that completed it, and he was a curious person by nature so he wanted to know. He finally made it to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and grabbed the pitcher of orange juice. He then wandered over to the cupboard and grabbed one of the Shrek glasses that he had collected and poured a glass full. He stood by the sink sipping his orange juice as he looked out the kitchen window.

He saw the horizon begin to glow bright reds, oranges and yellows. He could see the streaks of pink, blue and purples that thinly weaved in with the glow. He never saw a sunrise like this, so intense, so calm, so new. He was quickly snapped back to reality when he heard Casey's alarm clock blare on.

'_Casey never gets up this early, why is she today?'_

Jeff listened as he heard Casey stumble out of her room and down the hall a few feet to Dawn's room, softly knock and then go in. He turned back to the window and saw the sky had brightened even more. Then he heard Casey shuffling down the stairs, she had Dawn leaning on her and walking her towards the balcony doors to go outside. Casey was whispering to Dawn in Anishnabe. Jeff learned last night that it was a native language in Canada spoken by the Ojibwa, and Dawn was part native.

Casey glanced at Jeff and then to Dawn who was basically slumped against Casey and barely walking on her own. Dawn's head hung low, her arm bandaged tightly was starting to show some blood through it. Her heavy motocross boots scraped across the floor as she stumbled across the floor. Casey stopped for a moment and Dawn looked up to the balcony doors. Her eyes widened briefly, and let go of Casey, determined to make it out the doors on her own quickly. She made it to the patio doors before she clutched them tightly and slide them open harshly and set a heavy foot on to the deck.

"Jeff, can we use Mount Imagi?" Casey slowly turned to him and bit her bottom lip. "Dawn greets the sunrise every morning, it's in her culture, and it's the highest place around here that she can see the sunrise."

"Umm sure Casey, but can I watch….even from a distance?" Jeff questioned her softly.

"Sure, you gave her permission to meet the morning, you can watch, but don't interfere." Casey spoke and then quickly dodged out the patio doors as she noticed Dawn attempting the stairs to get to the ground. Jeff quickly followed, making sure he stayed back to give Dawn her distance.

Dawn stumbled down the stairs tightly clutching the railing and then her boots hit the soft earth. Her knees almost gave way but Casey grabbed her and held her up. Dawn brushed Casey's hands off of her and slowly walked towards the hill top in the middle of Jeff's motocross circuit. She stumbled a few times due to the weight of her boots, so by the time she got to the bottom of the hill she was on her hands and knees crawling up the hill.

Jeff watched her, almost rushing to her side to help her up, but stopped when she got back up and got her footing back. She was determined she was doing this on her own. Dawn finally made it to the top of the hill, while Casey and Jeff stood at the bottom in silence watching her.

Dawn stopped and searched her pockets for something and then looked to Casey who nodded and climbed up to her and handed her some items. Dawn smiled and nodded slightly as she invited Casey to kneel beside her.

Casey softly spoke to her in Anishnabe, "You should invite Jeff up, he did give us permission"

Dawn looked briefly over her shoulder to Jeff as he stood there, just watching them, she could tell he was curious.

"Fine, it's alright, but he doesn't speak." Dawn sighed softly.

Casey motioned Jeff to join them, he climbed up the hill and kneeled down beside Casey and watched.

Casey handed Dawn a braided bunch of grass and a silver Zippo lighter. Casey whispered to Jeff that it was Sweet Grass she was going to burn. He watched as Dawn lit it and then let it burn for a few seconds and blew it out. She then held it in front of her and began to wave the smoke over her. Casey leaned slightly to Jeff and whispered again that it was called smudging.

Dawn began to whisper hoarsely a native morning prayer as the sun began to peak over the horizon. Jeff watched the sun rise up; never in his life could he remember a sun rise like this. It was awe inspiring and powerful to him. Dawn handed the sweet grass to Casey which she did the same as Dawn doubled over, holding her arm against her ribs. Once Casey was done she handed it to Jeff. Jeff smelt the sweet grass, he thought it would be smoky and irritating but in reality it wasn't, it was a sweet smoke, he made a note to find some of this later on.

Jeff handed the sweet grass braid back to Casey as Dawn brought herself up on her knees and stretched out her arms to the sun which was half way up by now. She began in a soft chant, which sounded welcoming and joyous. Casey joined in half way through as Jeff watched and listened. The sun started to clear the horizon as Dawn stood up unsteadily and her song became louder, and more of a warrior chant. Casey whispered quickly to Jeff that Dawn was giving thanks for the new day and now she was asking the earth to give her strength for she was its warrior.

Dawn finished her chant and threw her arms up as the sun steadily climbed into the sky. Jeff looked towards her and he was shocked, Dawn's arm was bleeding badly again, she was breathing heavily and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Dawn let her arms fall to her side and her head slump forward as she turned slowly around to stumble down the hill.

Half way down she began to slip and in an instant, Jeff had her, holding her up. She slumped against him and fell to her knees. Casey came up beside him and took one of Dawns' arms and slung it around her neck.

"This took too much out of her, she's exhausted. Jeff you should be honored, she's only let only a handful of people greet the sun with her." Casey gave a small smile to Jeff as he realized what this meant.

Later on that day Jeff and Matt returned back to Jeff's place after a meeting in Raleigh. Jeff pulled the car up to his place and killed the engine. A small grimace came across his features as he tried to sort out who Dawn was. She was more mysterious as he was, and that gave him a feeling of unease. Matt sensing his unease sighed softly.

"Jeff, she'll tell us when she's ready, and that's a big if. It what Casey has told me is true, she's a very private person."

"You're right Matt," Jeff sighed deep again and rubbed his ribs, they weren't as sore as before but still a tad tender. He opened his door and was assaulted by the most colourful language being yelled at the top of a girls' lungs. Matt gave him a look and said, "That ain't Casey." He chuckled.

Matt and Jeff walked behind Jeff's house and found Casey sitting on a tool box with a grin on her face, and Dawn waving a rather large wrench at her bike.

"Fuck with me will ya you stupid piece of shit! Fucking work! Dammit! Moondog stop laughing at me and get off that fucking toolbox before you hurt your fucking girlie body!" Dawn screamed both at her bike and Casey. Casey gave a small giggle as she hopped off the large red stand up tool box and jogged over to the brothers giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

Casey turned towards the direction of Dawn while standing between the boys and smirked, "She's been at this since shortly after you left for Raleigh." She chuckled as she waved her hand back and forth towards Dawn; Jeff gave her a questioning look. "Oh the bike works, just not up to her highness's standards." Casey gave a short chuckle and then dodged a flying bolt that was aimed at her.

"Fuck off Moondog! If I wanted the running commentary I would have fucking asked for it!" Dawn growled out.

Dawn whirled back around to her bike and grimaced. With the wrench still in her hand she wiped her forehead, grimacing at the weather and how hot it was getting. She stood studying the bike as she put her hands on her hips, all the while nibbling on her bottom lip, mentally running through the parts and what she could have missed. She sighed deep as she heard Casey and the boys talking about the meeting they attended and finally she growled in frustration.

Dawn began to unzip her coveralls; she let them slide off of her shoulders. She heard the conversation drift off as the others walked into the house as she continued to let the coveralls slide down exposing the black cut off tank top she was wearing. She then grabbed the sleeves and tied them around her waist as she shuffled her heavy boots in the sandy soil of the property.

Suddenly an idea came into her head, she hunkered down and ran her fingers through the soil and watched it slip through them, like sand on the beach. She looked at the soil again and then to her bike, while absently scratching her left bicep that was covered in a simple black ink tattoo. A small grin came across her face and she squatted down beside her bike and began her cursing as she tried to get at the air filter on her bike.

She was wrenching at the nuts on the bike's motor when in one small motion, sent her back and arm into spasms of pain. She winced but kept working determined to get the bike working and back on the road, she knew she couldn't stay in one place for long before _they_ tracked her down. Suddenly she was lost in thought, thoughts of ways how to keep ahead of them, she was just 'released' and she wasn't going back.

Jeff's voice snapped her back to reality when he quietly approached her from behind and spoke. "Here I brought you some iced tea, it's getting hot out, and I thought you could use a break." He spoke quietly as he offered her the bottle of green iced tea. Dawn nodded slightly and took the bottle and glanced around the yard.

'_What the?'_

"Mon ami, what is that huge tinfoil thingy by your house and why does it have a garden hose attached to it?...please don't tell me the water comes shooting out of its nose." She chuckled. She walked over to the tool chest as she heard Jeff chuckle slightly, she popped in the Triple X soundtrack CD of his and clicked play. She whirled around and looked at Jeff for an answer. He had this trouble maker look on his face as he strode over to Dawn and gently took her hand. She followed him as the first song came on to play Lick by Joi. Jeff guided her under the belly of the horse and then turned on the faucet that fed the hose. He grinned as he backed her up with this look. It un nerved her, she'd only seen that look once before with Travis and that was just before he attempted to kiss her.

Dawn backed up until she felt the legs of the horse on either side of her, and then Jeff stood there and grinned while looking up. Dawn being Dawn, gave him a curious look before looking up and was startled as the water started to pour down on her.

'_His fucking horse thingy is peeing on me?!'_

Dawn stood there getting drenched in the cool water, it felt good on her hot skin and relaxed her pain spasms, forgetting that Jeff was less than a foot away from her she started to dance with the song, and it wasn't a fast dance. She rotated her hips as she threw her head back, letting the water sluice down her neck and over her tank top, soaking it, making it cling like a second skin. She closed her eyes as she ran her finger through her hair, flipping it around to soak it. She was so caught up in the song and in the moment that she tensed for a second at the feel of pair of hands sliding over her exposed hips, and around to her stomach. She fell back into a strong pair of arms and a muscled chest. She felt them start to grind their hips with her, she then snapped back to reality and realized it was Jeff dancing with her; she closed her eyes and twirled around, slid her hands up Jeff's chest and linked her fingers around behind his neck. Dawn then maneuvered one of Jeff's legs between hers and then slowly began to gyrate her hips as she slid up and down on his thigh.

A soft moan escaped his lips and he tilted his head back into the falling water, he could feel her nails bite into the soft skin of his neck as she slide her hands from his neck down his chest and down around his ribs. He almost lost it when he felt her lips pressed against the newly made scratch marks on his neck. He slide his hands up her thighs up to her sides resting on her ribs, he was about to say something to her when a car horn blared through their escape from reality. Dawn was snapped back as well, and her mood flipped in a split second. She grabbed the younger Hardy's hair and yanked it down the eye level with her.

"And that mon ami, is the only thing you will ever feel sexually from me." Dawn growled out.

Dawn let go of his hair and stood up, walked over to the faucet and turned it off. She glanced at Jeff and walked back over to her bike.

Jeff growled as he looked over at the offending car and none other than the Prince of Punk stepped out grinning at Jeff.

"Dude what was with the soft porn show man, that girl has game, she free?" Shannon Moore spoke while watching Dawn hunker down to work on her bike again while listening to her cd. Jeff snorted before saying anything. "I donno man, never asked her, but she's complicated I'll tell ya that much." Jeff nodded his head in the direction of the house as Shannon followed him inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jeff's Grace, Dawn's Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys, Matt or Jeff, they belong to themselves and the WWE, any OC's are mine and only I can torment them **

**Chapter 7 **

Little did they know both Matt and Casey saw and heard everything that just happened between Dawn and Jeff. Casey had a worried look on her face as Matt glanced at her. "Casey, what's going on?" he asked softly. Casey sighed and nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Matt, I love you both, but it's time for me to take Dawn away from here, she's a very dangerous woman, and if they track her down here, it will end badly for her and possibly Jeff." She spoke softly and sincerely. Matt's eyes widened and he watched Casey's body language, which screamed nervous, on guard and worried. "Casey," he spoke softly, "You need to tell both me and Jeff what the hell this girl is about and what's going on."

Casey then turned to face Matt and sighed. "Fine, but only I will tell you, a lot of stuff, Dawn herself doesn't even know about. And there's apart of my life that even the Hardy boys don't see."

Just then Jeff and Shannon came walking into the room talking about the meeting, they both stopped at the door way when they saw Casey looking like she wanted to either cry or lash out. Jeff stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Casey what's wrong?" he asked softly. She snapped out of her thoughts and blurted, "Where's Dawn?" "Outside with her bike, why?" he watched her next reaction.

Casey blew a few stray hairs out of her face and then spoke softly, "You, Matt and I need to have a chat, about Dawn and what's going on and what could possibly happen." Jeff looked to her with a bit of shock and then looked to Matt who nodded his head.

Casey led the trio to the kitchen where the boys sat down at the dining table as Casey looked out the kitchen window to make sure Dawn stayed outside while she told the tale. "Boys, I don't know how to say this so it will lessen the blow, and what both me and Dawn are involved may seem like some cheesy Van Damme movie but it's not. It's real and very dangerous."

Casey let a long sigh escape and she walked over the patio doors that looked over the Imagi-Nation, she could also keep an eye out on Dawn. She took a deep breath as she could feel the three sets of eyes on her with baited breathe waiting to find out the story. She folded her arms over her chest and took another deep breath.

"I'm not going to bullshit you guys, basically Dawn is a skilled fighter and killer, and a damn good one too, only female to make it to the tops ranks, she pulls in the Benjamin's like mad if she wins. As for me, I'm what you call a under ground doctor. The calls I get at 2 am, or 3 am, those aren't from the hospital. I play doctor and keep those who actually survive the fights alive. The guys she rolls with are in it, but they play her keepers, she hasn't done this willingly like most, as you saw it's all in her head. One key phrase will send her into Twilight and as you saw she's very dangerous in that phase of mind."

Jeff stared at his hands and grunted softly, taking in all this new information, both Matt and Shannon watched Casey and she started to play with her hair, a nervous habit. "I never worry about you guys when you go off to work, but every time I close my eyes I worry about her. This world is harsh, and after you've seen what I've had to clean up, stitch together and re set, sleep never comes easy. I'm the doctor for the top ranks and I've been to her fights, we've met many times before but she usually only remembers me as Moondog."

The three men quietly looked at each other, a quiet understanding between them, that they knew Casey had seen more than anybody should in a lifetime. The Hardy brothers together came to an agreement that she should not be in this life and that they would see she would get out of it. A quiet sob broke them out of their train of thought and all three of them snapped their heads towards Casey.

"I'm lucky compared to her, I've got you guys, you make me laugh, you give me friendship, you give me shelter and unconditional love, and she doesn't have anyone. Last time she was in a relationship, they beat the shit out of him and told him that Dawn wasn't worth his time and for him to move on. She's a good person who got a raw deal. She lost her parents young, separated from her sister, she was thrown into this world young, and this is all she knows." Casey quickly wiped away the stray tears away and went back to concentrating on watching the random birds fly by.

Both Jeff and Matt came and stood by her flanking her on either side, both looking out the patio doors wondering what they could do to help. Casey turned around and gave each Hardy boy a peek on the cheek and a small smile and walked upstairs to her room.

"So what are we gonna do?" a voice cut thought the silence. Both Jeff and Matt turned to face Shannon who sat there sit at the kitchen table. The brothers looked at each other and then to Shannon. Jeff sighed deep and spoke.

"Don't know Punk, I just don't know."


	8. Chapter 8

**Jeff's Grace, Dawn's Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys, Matt or Jeff, they belong to themselves and the WWE, any OC's are mine and only I can torment them **

**Chapter 8 **

Outside the weather grew hotter by the hour as Dawn continued to labour away on her bike. She furiously worked to get the air filter cleaned and back on her bike. She worked quickly because she had this feeling in the pit of her stomach and it wasn't going away. Her mind was going a mile a minute. Something was up; something was going to happen and soon.

'_I have to get away from Moondog and these boys. Shit is gonna go down and soon.'_

Just as she finished snarling at her bike and tightening the last bolt, every hackle on the back of her neck rose up, and she could hear a soft "ahem". Dawn whirled around and came face to face with Shannon Moore in all his 'punk' glory who had this grin on his face. Suddenly a memory that she had long buried and forgotten came hurling back at her with the fierceness of a hurricane.

**Flashback**

_She was watching the floor, counting the lines in the concrete as she walked over them, her eyes drifted to the shackles that bound her wrists, she winced slightly as she tried to twist her hands around but the metal kept biting into her skin. With a weird fascination she watched as drops of blood dripped from her lips and fell onto the wrist bindings._

_The hands that guided her, suddenly tightened, that was her cue. She started to snarl and growl low. She was being presented to the audience. Her keepers John and Mikey presented her to the crowd. She had already won a fight, why was she in another one tonight._

_The crowd went wild for her, cheers and boos, cat calls and screams all deafened her. She didn't care tonight. She just wanted to go, to feel the clean air, to see the stars. She wanted to be released so she could shower and sleep for the next 2 days and forget everything. Those blessed little purple pills that made her forget everything after nights like this. Before she knew it she was being lead out of the arena to a small side room where Gabriel was waiting to speak with her._

_He stood tall in the middle of the room with his back to her, puffing away on an ungodly Marlboro red cigarette. Twilight lunged at him hoping to rip out his spine while he stood there, but Mikey and John held her tightly._

"_Twilight" his voice like gravel now, "cut the bullshit out…it's a NO KILL fight, you understand that you wildcat. NO KILL. We got famous people in the audience who want to see you in action, one of their own is going up against you."_

_Twilight snarled, "Just show me who the fucker is, won't promise nothing, maybe a few scratches. You know how this rolls. I don't get paid unless it's a kill, and I'm not fighting this cocksucker for charity."_

"_Bitch!" Gabriel whirled around and grabbed her by the throat and gave a solid squeeze. "You will do as you are told. Just fight, no injuries, NO KILL! You understand?!"_

_Twilight gave a slight nod and back away from the three men and headed back towards the entrance to wait for her signal to enter the arena._

'Just you wait you fuckers, I'll gut all three of you, for make me do this, for being your play thing, and when I can connect my other persona with this one, you're as good as fucking dead."

_Twilight stood in the entrance and watched as the other opponent worked the crowd, working them into a flurry of cheers and excitement. She got her cue to enter and it wasn't until she was half way into the arena did she recognize him._

"You have got to be fucking kidding me….of all the mutherfucker wannabe's….The Miz?! Great.'

_She stood a good 10 feet away from him and surveyed the crowd. Some of the superstars from the WWE Smack Down and ECW decided to show their faces in this world. Twilight snorted as she recognized John Morrison, CM Punk, Kane, MVP, Batista, Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore._

'Over muscled pretty boys….le sigh"

_She watched in slight amusement as Miz danced around her with his fists up. The other superstars cheered him on as he made the first move and tried to tackle her. Twilight snorted and charged him; she had enough of this crap. She speared him right to the back wall and started pounding on his ribs, the regular fight attendees cheered wildly while the WWE superstars cringed and tried to yell encouragement._

_The arena went quiet and Twilight looked to the crowd where Gabriel was standing with a scowl on his face, none to pleased with her. The Miz's laboured breathing could be heard by all as Twilight smirked and called out, "Ma'iingan!_ _Mìdjin!"_

_Twilight started to let the blood drip from her mouth as she snarled at the self proclaimed chick magnet. He looked to his friends to where stunned as she rounded on him, he held up his hands and started to speak softly, "Easy Twilight, it's all fun."_

'My life stripped away is not fun! Being covered in blood 4 nights out of a week is not fun! Living this nightmare is NOT FUN!'

_In a blur of action she lunged at the Miz, who shrieked like a school girl and sunk in the corner. Just then Shannon Moore landed between the two and held her back by placing his hands on her shoulders and holding her back long enough for John and Mikey to come and shackle her wrists. Shannon watched as they took her forcefully to the other corner and started beating her down until she couldn't move._

_He walked over to her and squatted down beside her and took her chin in his fingers and turned her face to his and whispered. "I know that wasn't the real you, you got some hella nasty demons inside you girl, if you want help, find me." And with that he walked away from her, never to be seen again._

**End of Flashback**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jeff's Grace, Dawn's Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys, Matt or Jeff, they belong to themselves and the WWE, any OC's are mine and only I can torment them **

**Chapter 9 **

_AN – Special thanks to Painelust for becoming my first reviewer, you made my day mon ami. Cheers everyone and enjoy._

"You?!" Dawn hissed violently towards the Prince of Punk.

Shannon just stood there and looked Dawn over. "You still got them demons digging in ya, don't ya Twilight?" he spoke softly as he jammed his hands in his pocket. Dawn froze in an instant as he spoke that cursed name, the wrench she was holding fell to the ground making a soft thud as she took a step back from him.

Flash backs came at her hard, she started growling, they hit her like physical punches, with each one knocking the wind out of her, making her head swim, making her rage even more.

"…_Twilight finish the fucker…"_

"…_please I beg you, don't kill him…"_

"…_you think you can roll with the big boys? Which keeper you fuckin?"_

"…_Twilight, you need to be more careful, one more hit like that and you can say good-bye to any thoughts of a family in the future…"_

"…_you think anyone could love a killing machine?... be glad we ran those guys off…"_

"…_come with me Dawn…you're my only sister, leave Twilight and her world behind…"_

It happened in the blink of an eye, misplaced anger can be a bitch sometimes, but on this occasion Shannon Moore knew in a heart beat, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Dawn flew at him with all the rage of an injured wild animal. Her mind screamed betrayal, he cornered her back into a figurative corner, and he brought it flying back. Over the past few days she was relearning how to deal with these memories, and now he undone it all.

All she could hear was white noise, a constant irritation in her ears, she couldn't hear Shannon trying to scream as she had him pinned down by sitting on his chest with her knees holding his arms down. Her thumbs forced his whole head back as she slowly squeezed his throat, trying to crush his Adams' apple. She reached down and pulled a small switchblade from her boot, flicked it open in front of Shannon as he renewed his effort to escape.

Dawn closed her eyes to deal the killing blow, she never watched herself do it, but just as she closed her arctic blue eyes, a tear rolled down her cheek and whispered, "Help me."

The next thing she knew she was tackled to the ground, she kept her eyes closed as the white noise broke, she could hear Shannon gasping for air, in deep ragged breaths. She dropped the switchblade from her hand and took the fists that came pounding on her, she knew she deserved them, she hoped they would knock her out. She felt her lip split, she could taste the blood. More white noise as the fists came pounding down.

She heard voices yelling, she turned her head and slowly opened her eyes, her arm was again busted open, the blood slowly seeping into the sandy soil.

'_That voice…'_

Dawn looked further away and saw Casey and Jeff running towards her, she tried to get up and another fist rained down on her. She looked over at Shannon who was sitting up at this time, rubbing his throat gently as Matt talked to him and helped him to his feet. Dawn went to turn her eyes up at her attacker. The fire was burning now, she was going into her dark phase, and just as she got the chance to look at him, it went dark. She stopped moving, everything went still, the white noise was back.

"Dawn…" Casey's voice was soft beside her ear, "stay down, and stay still." Dawn never heard a word, but she knew what the blindfold was. She was getting irritated with all the white noise now; it was getting louder and louder, putting her on edge. Then it came. The one voice that shut it all down, the one voice she began to listen for more. Jeff's voice.

"Dawn, relax…we're here." He said gently as he brushed his knuckles against her cheeks, which cause the tears to escape the blindfold. He was stunned, she was still, her breathing normal, but yet hot tears poured from her covered eyes.

She felt the weight of a man being pulled off of her, she steadied her breathing more, she couldn't stop the tears, she tried to hurt the people who cared about her. She felt herself being pulled up and rested against who she assumed was Jeff. He was in the dirt on his knees with her leaning against him.

Casey was down beside her in a heartbeat; she gently pulled the blindfold off and sighed deep. Dawn's face was covering in now forming bruises, her lip busted open, her eye brow cut open, blood ran down her face and mixed in with her now drying tears.

"Shane? What the hell you doing?" Jeff asked him in disbelief as if this shouldn't have happened. Casey was gently wiping away some of the blood as Dawn stared at Shannon.

"What the hell am I doing?! I come around and this bitch is choking the shit out of Shan…what was I supposed to do?" Shane Helms snapped back. Jeff sighed and looked down at Dawn who was transfixed on Shannon. Matt walked over the Shane and grabbed him and dragged him in the house to explain everything he could.

"Dawn," Casey's voice was soft, "Come on let's get you cleaned up." Casey took Dawns' arm to help her up, but Dawn snapped it back suddenly. She quickly stood up, leaving a stunned Jeff and took the few steps towards Shannon.

She went to gently touch Shannon's face and he flinched, she dropped her hand. "I'm sorry Punk, you can't help me, no one can, its best if you stayed away from me." With that Dawn turned and walked into the house past a stunned Shane and Matt.

The Casey broke the silence, "It's going to be a long haul tonight. Just leave her be, I'll check on her in a bit." Casey sighed again and helped Jeff to his feet and went to check Shannon's injuries. She ran her fingers gently up and down his neck. "You'll bruise, but you should be ok, let me know if you get any twinge of pain." With that she kissed him on the cheek and walked into the house.

Jeff looked at the other guys in the yard and sighed. "I need a beer this day has been rollercoaster." The North Carolina boys followed him as they headed into Jeff's garage.

Inside the house Dawn was in the bathroom that a joined her room, she was gently washing her face when she heard a faint music start from somewhere in her room. She followed the sound until she came to her jacket, fumbling through the pockets until she found a hidden cell phone. She looked it over puzzled as the ring tone continued to play Living Dead Girl by White Zombie. She flipped it open and placed it to her ear and gave a puzzled hello.

"Twilight." The voice seethed, "you fucking bitch, we got ya now, we're coming for ya."

She lost her voice in an instant, but she managed to squeak out, "Gabriel?"

"Who else would it be Twilight?! We got your position, we're coming for a pick up." He growled out.

Dawn snapped the phone shut and screamed. She grabbed her jacket and helmet and ran down the stairs past a frantic Casey. She slammed the patio door open so hard it shook the house and she flew down the stair towards her bike. Jeff and the guys came out of the garage to see what the noise was all about and they saw Casey running after Dawn as she jumped on her bike and started it. Casey grabbed the handle of the bike as the boys started to run over.

"Dawn?! What's going on?" she asked in a hurry. "Back the fuck off Moondog! The keepers are coming and I have to get out of here, you need to be safe, and I can't let them near the guys. It's too dangerous." She revved the bike, slipped on her helmet. She hesitated a moment and looked at Casey. Dawn gave her a quick hug.

"If they catch me, there is a fight in 4 days in Raleigh. Go there, if I'm not there, I'm still ahead of them." She whispered. "I won't be far, but I can't let them hurt you guys." Dawn turned to the guys on the other side of the bike and spoke. "Don't think for a moment I don't know who you are, I know each and everyone of you and your careers. You stay in your world and leave mine the fuck alone, you'll get hurt. Just ask the Miz." With that Dawn gave Jeff a small smile and a wink, and then took off leaving them standing in a cloud of dust.

Casey watched as Dawn rode off, and she dropped to her knees. "Those fuckers are hunting her down like a rabid animal!" She sobbed softly and stood up. "I've got to make sure I'm the medical at that fight, I have to know."


	10. Chapter 10

**Jeff's Grace, Dawn's Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys, Matt or Jeff, they belong to themselves and the WWE, any OC's are mine and only I can torment them **

**Chapter 10 **

_AN – Thanks to Cena-Test-Lover for the review, much appreciated. Enjoy all!_

Days turned into weeks, every time the phone rang, Casey would jump to answer it, every time the boys came home from being on the road, they would look for signs that someone, anyone had been at their house. Every time they saw that no one showed, that no one left a message, the worry became more evident and the hope flickered in all of them, but mostly Jeff.

The keepers, Mikey, John and Gabriel never did show, not even a whisper. Casey was the medical for the fight in Raleigh and no sign of Dawn. Casey didn't know if she should be happy or worried. Both Matt and Jeff took that a good sign. There was the odd hang up from time to time but nothing to the point where is seriously alarmed Casey or the Hardy boys.

Then one day Jeff was home from being on the road, he was out running errands and picking up a few things while Casey was at work and he got the feeling he was being watched. He was used to fans pointing, whispering, or even following him, but this wasn't a normal vibe. He swore the person was right behind him, just a whisper away from saying his name, but every time he looked, no one was there. Finally he had enough and headed back home, he would send Matt back into town the next day for the rest of the stuff, it was getting dark and he couldn't shake that feeling.

'_I know someone is there, but who the fuck is it? Dawn?'_

Finally Jeff arrived home and bolted inside with everything and slammed the door shut. Both Matt and Casey stopped in mid step and gave him a confused look. Jeff then dumped everything in the kitchen and then peered out of all the near by windows.

"Ummm...Jeff? You ok?" Matt as carefully while trying to assess him. Casey squinted her eyes at Jeff trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

"Was there any hang ups today?" He asked in a rush while walking quickly to the next window.

"Well there were three," Casey answered carefully, "the last one was a bit odd, and it was just a soft whine sorta."

"I can't shake this feeling; someone has been watching me and it driving me nuts." Jeff finally admitted to both Casey and Matt. They gave him a tolerant look and then glanced at each other. "Jeff we've had the same thing to, we think someone is watching the house from the tree line." Matt admitted. Jeff ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Do y'all think it's Dawn?" he asked slowly.

Suddenly the phone rang making all three adults jump in surprise; slowly Casey reached for it and clicked the glowing TALK button.

"Hello?" Casey spoke softly.

"_Moondog, don't say anything, just act as if your talking to one of your normal friends" _the female voice spoke softly and quickly, right off the bat she knew who it was.

"Oh hey, how are you?" Casey plastered on a smile and started to walk around the house while talking like she normally would, thank goodness Jeff and Matt did not notice and went about putting the stuff Jeff had rushed in away.

"_Just listen, stay calm, I'm a hour away from you, I just got wind that those fucking idiots are watching you guys, I've stayed in front of them just enough to lead them away, but they got sick of the game. Stay in the fucking house Moondog, and keep those Hardy Boys in with you, don't let them out, just act natural."_ Dawn spoke quickly and from what Casey could tell she was on the side of road on her cell phone, she could hear the bike purring in the background.

"Oh that's awesome news, so when should we expect you?" Casey walked past the boys again with her silly smile on while all she wanted to do was yell and scream at Dawn.

"_Moondog have you taken yer stupid pills?! I just said I'll be there in an hour!"_ Dawn huffed into the mouth piece of the cell phone and closed her eyes; she wanted to know so badly, she wanted to know if Jeff was ok. _"Casey…is Jeff…is he ok?"_ Dawn held he breath waiting, she cursed herself for her big mouth, how many times alone did that get her into trouble.

"Oh him? Well you know off in his own world, but he's been a little off more than usual, must be stress or something that's bothering him." Casey was trying to tell her, she was worried about Jeff as well; he didn't take Dawn's situation or her sudden departure well.

"_Keep that idiot inside and the idiots' brother, I'll be there to finish up business or to start it, which ever it is. And if he won't, tell him I'll owe him something big, which should catch his attention for 15 minutes. Lock down in one hour Moondog. Don't fuck up."_ Dawn sighed deeply and snapped her cell phone shut and quickly pocketed it. She was back in the highway within minutes praying those crash test dummies that called themselves the Hardy Boys would listen.

Casey clicked off the phone and gave a little smile, she knew it, she knew Dawn liked Jeff. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the door softly click open. She ran into the kitchen just in time to stop Matt from going outside.

"Matthew Hardy get yer ass back in here!" she half yelled. Jeff was startled out of his own game of window hopping long enough to give Casey a weird look. Matt stopped dead in his tracks and gave a questioning look.

"_Think Casey, how do I get Matt to stay inside? Think, think, think…ohh yesss!'_

"Mattcho, the grand master of Scrabble; I challenge you to a duel!" Casey spoke with a cheesy British accent. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jeff smirk and rub his hands together while mouthing the word sweet. Matt gave her a second glance and scoffed at her. He walked over to the games cupboard and pulled out his super deluxe edition of Scrabble and plunked it down on the table. Jeff scooted up to the table and sat down as did Matt.

"Game on Casey, get ready for an ass kicking." Matt said with a feral grin. Jeff just sat there silently bouncing in his seat just waiting for the game.

'_As long as I can drag this out for an hour, I'll take that ass kicking. The things I do to keep these guys safe.'_ Casey chuckled to herself and breathed a sigh of relief.

**Outside**

The two men sat on their bikes just watching the Hardy household, the wind blew a noise to them and they barely turned their heads.

"Any trouble Mikey?" the leader asked the approaching man quietly. Mikey walked his bike up to the other two and sat down on it.

"Naw, but that guy is skittish. Nearly caught me a couple of times. He was just out running errands, nothing out of the ordinary." He spoke softly.

John crouched down on his bike, his eyes never leaving the house. "That was weird, one of them was going to come inside but then did a u turn. Some girl hollered his name. Something tells me they were tipped off." John looked over to Gabriel who was stomping out his cigarette. He sighed and thought hard on the whole situation.

'_When did this whole thing come to us hunting her, she's obviously putting two and two together, I just don't want it to end like this but I can't stop being a bastard to her. Dammit.'_

"Give it an hour, then we move, hopefully on of them will come out so we can gather information before then."

All three turned back to the house as they un-holstered their guns and began checking them over.

**With Dawn**

Dawn gripped the handlebars tighter and she sped up, she vowed to make it there and put a stop to this nonsense. She shouldn't have stayed so long with them, it put them in danger. And this whole thing with Jeff, it un-nerved her. Her emotions were swelling up, ones she'd long forgotten about, and it was putting her best game off kilter. She had to shut out what she felt for Jeff if she was going to survive this and pull the others along with her.

She was going over plans and back up plans in her mind when her mp3 player decided to click on when she hit a bump. She was nearly sent into soul wrenching spasms as Criss Angel's Die for You came over her earphones. She resolve was steeled; she would protect Jeff and the others. She didn't have anything to live for, death after death on her hands, being torn between two words, barely be able to link the two. She felt a single tear slip down her cheek before she could wipe it away; it was carried off by the wind.

'_I know I would die for you, but I would never ask you to die for me Dream Catcher. You have to live and carry on.'_

Her mind was set, at _**any**_ cost, if need be, she would protect Jeff Hardy, the man she was slowly falling in love with. A fleeting image of Jeff's smiling face raced through her mind, just before she gripped the bike tighter and hit the NOS switch to speed towards him, to protect him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jeff's Grace, Dawn's Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys, Matt or Jeff, they belong to themselves and the WWE, any OC's are mine and only I can torment them **

**Chapter 11 **

Casey kept sneaking glimpses out of the near by windows as the Scrabble game continued. Jeff was using every unusual word he could think of, and Matt kept calling him a cheater and bringing out the dictionary. Casey, as much as it hurt her pride, was taking a beating at the game.

'_Keep that idiot inside and the idiots' brother, I'll be there to finish up business or to start it, which ever it is.'_

Dawn's words kept ringing loudly in her mind as she glimpsed at the clock, every time she looked it seemed it only moved 5 minutes. She was on the count down, and half an hour had passed since Dawn had called. She snapped back into reality as a yelling match between the brothers erupted. Both of them stood abruptly and sent their chairs skidding back, getting into each others face. Casey looked at both of them in disbelief.

'_These idiots don't even realize there is three guys out there ready to beat the shit or worse out of them and me, and I'm supposed to keep quiet about it.'_

A small sob slipped from Casey's mouth as she stood suddenly and nearly ran into the living room to lock the windows, to check the front yard and lock the doors. She was on her way upstairs when she saw from the corner of her eye both men had stopped yelling and were trying to make their way towards her.

'_Keep going, Dawn is counting on you. Find something, get ready, and find something to defend yourself and the guys.'_

Casey went from room to room peaking out the window while locking them; she was walking over Jeff's bed as the boys caught up with her and followed her into Matt's room. Both men blocked the door as she whirled around to leave the room.

"Case, what's going on, you've been distracted for the past half hour and now you're running around here like a maniac." Matt spoke with concern, but his tone brooked no room for argument from her. Casey tried to plow her way through the guys and failed. She turned her back on them and looked out Matt's window facing the tree line of the property. Jeff placed his hand on her shoulder to turn her and she just collapsed.

"The keepers, they are in the tree line, that phone call was from Dawn, to warn me, to make sure you guys stayed inside and to wait until she got here." She spoke through broken sobs as her eyes never left the window; she saw the glints of metal through the brush as the sun set sending its rays deep into the trees.

Jeff's hand dropped from her shoulder and his breath hitched. He clenched and unclenched his hands, the anger mounting deep inside.

'_That fucking brat, how dare she, she can't take them, she can't by herself.'_

Matt stood there running his hand over his face and through his hair, thinking hard, trying to believe all of what has happened and wondering how in hell he got dragged into this far into the mess.

Both Matt and Jeff broke from their musings when they heard Casey rummaging in Matt's closet, after watching clothes and shoes fly everywhere she came out with his rifle case, plunked it on the bed and then dove under his bed and found his locked gun case, which she put beside the rifle case.

"Unlock them Matt." Casey requested evenly, sternly and with a hidden fury. Matt looked to Jeff who nodded his head, slowly Matt walked over and unlocked the rifle case in which immediately Casey had yanked the gun and ammo out and began to load it. Jeff hung back from Casey and Matt, he didn't care for guns to much, but he knew this was serious business if Casey was getting ready to lock and load. Matt unlocked the second gun case and took the gun out and slowly loaded the cartridge and cocked it back loading it. He handed it over to Casey which she slipped it into the back of her jeans and she walked out of the room and down the stairs.

She looked at the clock, 10 minutes to go till the hour was up, she was going to do some damage to these guys before Dawn got here. She looked to Jeff as he looked into the direction of the tree line. She could hear the dogs starting to bark.

"I know you see them Jeff, I want you to act casual and go and check on the dogs and come right back here, I'll have to you covered the entire time." She looked at him calmly. His eyes widened, this Casey he didn't know, but he knew he had to help, he'd seen just a fraction of what those men did to Dawn, and he wanted to help. Matt went to protest but Casey shushed him as Jeff slid the patio doors open, looked back at them and headed calmly out the doors.

Casey quickly handed the rifle to Matt and pulled out the gun, she moved over to the side of the patio doors and kept watch on the tree line intently.

"Matt go watch Jeff, lemme know when he's headed back to the house." She spoke quickly. Matt grunted and headed over to the window and watched Jeff lean over the fence that kept the dogs in, gave a few pats and told them to hush up. He turned around to come back to the house, Matt was about to tell Casey he was coming, but then he saw Jeff duck into his garage. Matt swore loudly under his breath as he heard Jeff's dirt bike start up.

"That fucking punk can't do what he's told can he?" Casey angrily questioned Matt. Just then they heard three more bikes start up one at a time. Casey watched as Jeff rode by the deck with his chest protector and helmet on and headed out to the Imagi circuit.

Jeff did a quick circuit and then came back to stop in front of the deck as Casey and Matt came out onto the deck. The wind had died down; the sun was just setting behind the trees as the other bikes rode up. Casey slide the gun back into its place in the back of her jeans, Matt taking the hint leaned his rifle up against the deck railing which hid it and then he crossed his arms over his chest. Jeff sat on his dirt bike, leaning over the gas tank with his arms crossed on the handle bars watching as the others rode up half way.

One of the riders took off his helmet and looked over the threesome. "Good to see you Moon Dog, where the fuck is Twilight?"

"John," Casey sneered, "I don't know where the fuck Twilight is, I haven't seen her since last time I was medical at one of her fights."

"Get off of it Moon Dog, where's Dawn?" He tried again angrily.

"Now why in the fucking world would I tell you Keeper?" Casey spat back. "Haven't you done enough damage? Obviously she doesn't like her keepers company anymore." John cursed loudly as he pulled his gun out and rested it on the gas tank of his bike. Thinking she would tell him what he wanted to know at the obvious threat he played his card. Much to his surprise Casey flashed her gun and laid it down on the railing of the deck.

"Get the fuck out of the Imagi-nation Keepers, this isn't your place, and if you think we'll back down, your fucking wrong." Casey screamed at them. The three riders looked at each other and nodded.

"One way or another Moon Dog, you and your fuck toys there will tell us what we want to know." John bit out in fury.

Casey looked to Jeff, who nodded at her and then to Matt who nodded his agreement also. She looked to the skies and took a deep breath.

"Game on mutherfuckers."


	12. Chapter 12

**Jeff's Grace, Dawn's Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys, Matt or Jeff, they belong to themselves and the WWE, any OC's are mine and only I can torment them ^_^**

**AN - Warning for swearing, you've been warned about the language content.**

***Chapter 12 ***

Within a flash, Jeff snapped his visor closed and started his bike; he spun his back tire around and headed in the direction of the garage seemingly to take the round about way to the Keepers. He skidded to a stop in front of the garage and gave a sharp loud whistle, suddenly the garage door flew open and out came Shane on one of Jeff's dirt bikes and Shannon on a four wheeler headed straight at the three bikers.

John slipped on his helmet as Mikey and Gabriel started their bikes with a roar, they popped their front ends up and raced towards Jeff, Shane and Shannon. Matt grabbed the rifle and headed down the stairs as Casey jumped over the railing with her gun in hand. Matt got around the corner to meet up with her and watched as she landed and took off with out even flinching.

'_Good god, is she nuts? The top of the railing is eight feet off the ground.'_

Matt caught up with Casey as she stopped and watched John come barreling at her with his front tire raised, she brought the gun out arms length and took aim, but before she could get the shot off Matt grabbed her arm and yanked it down.

"No shooting! Casey what has gotten into you? Only if we need to!"

He whirled Casey around behind him as he grabbed the barrel of the rifle and swung it like a baseball bat as John rode by. The swing connected enough with him to send the bike off balance, falling on its side; the back tire sprayed dirt everywhere, sending up a huge plume of dust. With the five other racing around the track, tires skidding, the dust wasn't helping see them any better. Matt was storming over to John to restrain him as Casey looked around, listening for Dawn's bike, but the familiar ring of her bike didn't want to be heard just yet. The sun finally sunk deep below the trees, sending the Imagi-Nation into darkness.

'_We can't catch what we can't see…dammit…think…oh yes, I just hope Jeff doesn't kill me for this later'_

Casey ran back under the stairs of the deck and grabbed the first thing her hands could reach, which just happened to be a red jerry can full of gasoline. She grabbed it and made a run for Mount Imagi, running past Matt she screamed at him to cover her as she could hear the motorbikes and the four wheelers closing on near her.

Matt stood there holding a squirming John and growled at her. Finally he had enough of John's cursing and threats and pulled back his fist and knocked him square in the face, knocking him out and to the ground. He grabbed his dropped rifle and ran after Casey as she dodged the shrubs and small hills of dirt. Matt shouted after her as the bikes tore through the open space between them. We watched briefly as Jeff caught up to Mikey and tried to kick his bike off balance, but just then Mikey hit his brakes, letting Jeff zoom past him. Suddenly Jeff hit his brakes and skidded around to face Mikey, as he popped his front wheel up and tried to catch Mikey's bike underneath. And Mikey then tore off to catch up to Gabriel who had his hands full with the duo of Moore and Helms.

Once they passed Matt focused on Casey again, who was now pouring half the contents of the jerry can down into the volcano while grabbing near by wood and other burnable materials and throwing them in. She finally finished with that and then began to run around the hill, spiraling the hill with a trail of gasoline. All the while she kept watching for the bikes and listening for Dawn. She finally trailed the gas back over towards Matt who grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him as he started to yell at her.

"Are you fucking nuts?! You trying to get your self killed, we're lucky enough that these guys haven't pulled their guns yet and you're off playing with gas?!" Matt fumed at her.

"Back the fuck off Matt, you can't catch what you can't see dipshit! It's getting darker by the minute! And we need to be ready." Casey yelled back hotly.

She quickly padded her self down looking for a lighter, anything to start the damn flames. She heard the bikes coming and had enough of fooling around, she pulled out her gun and aimed it at the trail of gas on the ground, before Matt could protest, and she fired off a shot and ignited the flames.

The flames shot up winding their way around Mount Imagi and it began to shed a violent light on what was going on. Jeff and Mikey were now exchanging blows from their bikes, Gabriel had blown one of the four wheelers tires which Shannon was still running at top speed or trying to. Just as Shannon caught up with him again, Gabriel pulled his gun and shot out another tire, leaving Shane to chase him. Shannon tried to start the four wheeler again and then got off and started to kick it. He turned on his heels and then while dodging the random bikes, and punches he made his way over to Matt and Casey.

"That mutherfucker is nuts!" Shannon declared loudly.

Just as Shannon finished speaking a shot was heard, and Casey took off running towards it. She scanned for any signs of a man down, but saw none. Then she saw what had happened. Gabriel had shot Shane's bike, which he was bolting from, and then she saw the flames dance in an odd way, leading away from the spiral. They coiled towards the fallen bike until it reached it and then in a blink of an eye, the bike exploded sending it shooting ten feet in the air, and knocking Shane to the ground.

"Shane! Shane you son of a bitch you better be alive!" Matt screamed as he ran towards him, but Matt didn't see that Gabriel had stopped to watch the explosion. He caught sight of Matt running to help Shane and took aim. Casey's bloody curdling scream couldn't be heard as the two other bikes raced right past her, but they all heard the shot. Casey watched horrified as Matt sunk to his knees looking stunned, still trying to reach out to Shane, who was slowly stirring.

Casey started to move and fast, tears rolled down her cheeks as she took aim at Gabriel and started to fire as fast as she could. Gabriel sneered at her and started up his bike again and started over towards her. If it was luck or just good shooting, she'll never know, but one of her random bullets finally disabled his bike by blowing out his back tire.

Casey finally made it over to Shane which she pulled up and over towards Matt. She dropped Shane with a heavy thud as she hit the dirt with her knees to check on Matt.

'_You stupid idiot, you weren't supposed to get shot, don't leave me Matt, don't you fucking dare!'_

Casey finally found where Matt had been hit, just below his right shoulder. She quickly undid her belt and yanked it off and wrapped it around his arm and pulled it tight, so tight it made Matt scream out.

"Don't you fucking ever do that again to me Matthew! And don't be a baby about this, you and Shane get your asses over to some cover, I got to help Jeff now." Matt grunted and looked around trying to find Jeff who still was on his bike, tearing around after Mikey.

Gabriel seized the moment and ran over to John's bike; he turned it on, gave it a good roar, kicked the stand up and was off headed right in the direction of the two other riders. In the heat of the moment, everything slowed to an agonizing crawl for Matt and Casey. Both stood side by side looking around at the Imagi-Nation. It was tore up, bullets embedded into its soil, flames shot so high from the volcano they lit up the entire grounds; in short it was like a war zone.

Casey snapped back to reality quickly as she heard one of the bikes coming at them fast, she shoved Matt and Shane out of the way which sent them both tumbling off to the side near the garage. She quickly reloaded her cartridge in her gun and took aim to where the bike sound came from. She didn't even see Mikey coming, who zoomed past behind her, and with an outreached knife, slicing deeply into her arms and across her back. Her eyes flew open, but yet she made no sound as she dropped to her knees. She gritted her teeth and took aim at whom she thought was Mikey and the shots ran out.

Jeff could hear the bullets whizzing past him, and he prayed that they would miss. He had Mikey coming at him in front of him and Gabriel behind him. He suddenly got an idea and took a sharp right turn, sending his back tire skidding out from underneath of him, but unlucky for him Mikey got the same idea and did and sharp u turn to head back to the biggest jump. Jeff climbed the landing strip side of the jump, if he was right, they would come right over head and he could hopefully disable the bikes.

'_I hope to God this works, we need to kill more time for her.'_

Jeff knew in his heart of hearts, he would never be able to do what Dawn or Twilight did, week after week. This was for her, all of this was for her, and this was Jeff's way of helping her to end her nightmares. Jeff snapped back as he heard the first bike start loudly up the jump, he crouched down as the front tire cleared the jump. He watched the bike sail over top of him, and just as he was about to breath a sigh of relief, the bastard Mikey looked down and grinned at him.

Jeff couldn't react fast enough as both Mikey and his bike came crashing down on him hard. Mikey's back tire landed right on his chest knocking the wind out of him, and the rest of the bike landed on his which caused it to fall over on Jeff and effectively pin him. Jeff's head swam from the pain in his leg, his lungs burned for air as he tried to struggle out. He quickly put a stop to his struggle when he heard the hammer of a gun click back close to him. He finally regained his breath as he scanned around the area he could see, and what he saw he didn't like. Casey and Shannon were in a stare down with both Mikey and Gabriel, their guns drawn. Off behind them near his garage he could see Shane trying to hold up Matt. Jeff's eyes locked on him, he saw the blood stained shirt, the belt that was tightly would around his arm.

'_Oh god MATT! No! NO! NOOOO! Fuckin bastards! This is personal now!'_

"Well, well, well, Team Xtreme isn't so extreme now are they? I still have no idea why she followed you or your brother's careers, or even that little donkey Shannon Moore. Moore-ons…what the hell is that? Anyways time to say good night Jeff Hardy, I'll be sure to send Twilight after you shortly." Gabriel sneered.

Once in a blue moon, a man who's pushed to the edge, finds his inner strength that is so powerful he himself can't even fathom it. Jeff locked eyes with Gabriel and let low a growl, and just as he was about to unleash his own fury on him, a deafening roar could be heard shooting up the jump ramp. Jeff turned around as best as he could while still pinned under his bike, while Gabriel reached behind him for his other hand gun.

As if in a movie Jeff watched in slow motion as the front tire of the purple custom street bike cleared the edge of the ramp and the whole bike shot over top of them. The rider flipped the bike over top of her; she was basically hanging upside down with a three hundred pound machine on top of her in mid air. She slowly reached behind her and flashed two guns out, which she quickly took aim at Gabriel and fired a barrage of bullets. Gabriel took off running to his bike again as Dawn landed he bike side ways just on the other side of Jeff's fallen bike.

Dawn yanked the bottom of her helmet up to her forehead and gave Jeff a grin. She quickly hopped off the bike and yanked his bike off of his legs. She looked down and noticed his leg was bleeding badly.

"Tsk, you hardy boys sure don't know what you're doing outside of the ring eh?" she asked him in a huff as she yanked her belt off and wrapped it tightly around his upper thigh. Jeff quickly grabbed her hand and stared at her hard.

"You came back?" he questioned softly.

"Feh of course I did Skittles, who else would save your ass." Dawn spoke in a confused tone; she quickly stood as she saw Gabriel ready for round two.

"Skittles…Jeff…for what its worth…thanks…and I …ah...missed you." She spoke as she leaned down and ran the pads of her gloved thumbs over his cheeks. "Now stay put and stay low Mr. I'm so Extreme."

Jeff tried to say something, anything to stop her; they had already ripped through the five of them. Jeff got up into a crouch and hobbled off the jump ramp and fell in the dirt, he struggled to keep Dawn in his line of vision, but Shannon and Shane weren't making it easy as they made their way over to help him


	13. Chapter 13

**Jeff's Grace, Dawn's Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys, Matt or Jeff, they belong to themselves and the WWE, any OC's are mine and only I can torment them ^_^**

**AN - Warning again for swearing, oh and the violence...**

***Chapter 13 ***

Everything came down to this moment. Shane and Shannon had dragged a protesting Jeff down off to the side as Matt and Casey joined them off to the side of the two combatants. They stood tall on the "Troll Bridge", with Mikey, who had retrieved a shaken John, on one side and the other four on the other side. All stood silent as they watched Gabrielle and Dawn face one another down.

The flames from Mount Imagi still licked high into the sky as the heavens grew angry and clouds moved in quick and furious. No one noticed until the first few rain drops until they hit Shane square on the face. He blinked and then looked to his companions. Matt and Jeff holding their injuries with gritted teeth watching, Shannon staring in disbelief he was actually seeing this situation all over again, and Casey. She looked on them hard with a critical eye, her jaw clenched so tight it was starting to tick, her gun held tight in her hand as she pain no mind to the blood that ran down her back and her arms that dripped slowly off of her elbows. She was wound tight and ready to spring at the slightest invite from Dawn.

Dawn kept her eyes on Gabriel, watching him, and he was watching her with a bored interest. The rain started to come down in torrents but neither of them moved from their spots, until Dawn heard Gabriel starting to softly chuckle.

"Ah Dawn, just like old times, you remember, we met in the rain." He spoke with a hint of nostalgia. He blinked at her and placed his guns behind his back in their holsters. Dawn eased her stance just a bit and let her arms drop, but she never put her guns away.

"Can the bullshit _Gabby_, let's get this over with. I got places to go, people to see." She sneered at him, while flipping her long hair over her shoulder which clung to her jacket now. Her riding leathers now stuck to her like a second skin, the metal on her boots and the multitude of chains that hung from her waist gleamed every time the lightening flashed.

Gabriel gave a low chuckle. "Now Dawn, why would I want to fight you? I can't kill what I didn't create, I want Twilight. She I can kill, I did create her."

Dawn bared her teeth at him as she heard an audible gasp come from Casey's lips. She saw from the corner of her eye that Casey had taken a few steps forward before Matt had snatched her back and as quickly as she was brought back Jeff stood in her place watching.

"Fine Gabriel, you get this one request before you die, bring her out, release Twilight, but let me tell you something, she is most definitely one pissed off bitch at this moment. Don't come crying to me, that I didn't warn you." Dawn stood with her arms crossed across her chest with each of her guns resting on her shoulders.

"Oh before you try and touch me," Dawn sneered and then reached on one of her pockets of her jacket and pulled out a chain, and threw it at Gabriel where it landed in the muddied soil at his feet. "Just say the words mutherfucker, I never needed the chain." She sneered again.

The breath Casey had been holding was let out suddenly as if someone had struck her in the chest. She crouched down and held her hands against her chest and started to sob silently. Matt leaned down beside her and placed one of his hands on her shoulder just as Jeff came over.

"Casey, what does that mean?" Jeff questioned over the rain. Casey looked to both the Hardy brothers who kneeled in the mud before her. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"It means, once he says the phrase, I can't bring her back out of it, she needed the collar to break the trance, not to start it." She spoke softly. Matt's eyes went wide, as Jeff bowed his head down, lips drawn in a frown. In an instant he stood up and started to walk as best as he could over towards the bridge.

Dawn could see from the corner of her eye Jeff was moving closer, while Matt was trying to get Casey to stand up. Her eyes locked on Gabriel as she watched him slightly turn his head and reach behind him and pull on of his guns and lock his aim on Jeff. Dawn looked lazily over at him and gave him a sharp glare.

"Tell yer bitch that if he wants to still be able to walk later he better stay put." Gabriel hissed at Dawn. Suddenly Dawn was in front of Gabriel's gun and locked eyes with him once again. She shouted against the rain and thunder while never taking her eyes off of Gabriel or his gun.

"Skittles! Get yer fucking scrawny ass back over to Moon Dog!"

'_That fuckin idiot! He's playing with a loaded, ticking bomb and he's not listening!'_

Jeff started to protest and then Dawn whirled around to stand with one gun pointed at Gabriel and one gun pointed at Jeff. She fired off a shot at his feet which sent him skittering back towards Matt and Casey.

"I said Move your ass Skittles!" Dawn hollered as she turned back to Gabriel and smirked. "Go on Keeper, bring Twilight out, she's clawing to get out and be all over your ass." Dawn took the few steps closer to Gabriel and stood toe to toe with him. The lightening flashed and all six of the spectators could see them, tense and ready. Both of them muddied from the thighs down, both wearing motocross pants. They watched as they both shed their jackets and threw them off the sides down into the now forming pool of water below the bridge. Dawn's hair stuck to her neck and shoulders drenched in the rain, Gabriel's arms shone in the brief lightening flashes. He was well muscled and covered in tattoos, and drenched as well. Dawn looked up and locked her eyes on him again as he leaned slightly down towards her ear.

"Twilight," he whispered, "Follow us to _hell."_

Before Gabriel could move Twilight slashed the barrel of one of her guns over his collar bone, effectively whipping him away from her. Gabriel stumbled back a few feet; he had seen the transformation up close, but not this close. Twilight grabbed her head while holding her guns and let out a fiery scream of rage. He saw her normal ice blue eyes turn into a deadly shade of dark blue, her mouth turned into a sadistic grin, her whole being took on a different stance and it was ready to kill.

Casey gasped as she saw Dawn transform into Twilight, she knew the rage that was hidden, it took Matt, Jeff and Shannon to hold her back from trying to run over to try and snap her back before it was too late. All they could do was hope to god that something good came out of this fight. Jeff watched with a marked frown as the rain poured down on him and the others, he watched as Twilight and Gabriel began to circle each other.

"ArchAngel," Twilight sneered vehemently, "You come after those who I keep watch over? You taunt them, and Dawn? Tsk, tsk, tsk. You think you would have learned by now not to touch what is _mine_."

Twilight moved so quickly that Jeff had a hard time watching her as she brought down the handles of her guns down on both of Gabriel's collarbones, sending him stumbling back a few for steps. As he stumbled Twilight stooped low and swung her leg, catching one of his ankles and sent him falling back into the mud with a sloppy thud.

Gabriel quickly crouched and stood up again, wiping the splattered mud from his face, he sneered and as quick as Twilight was, his fist sprang out and hit her square in the jaw, snapping her head off to the side for an instance. Twilight slowly brought her face back to Gabriel, while giving a quick glance at Jeff, who was inching closer, his stance was tense, his fists clenching and unclenching. The water drip off of his braids into the muddy soil, the rain made his shirt stick to his skin and the weight of the added water made his belted jeans ride just a little lower on his hips, if this was a different time and a different place Twilight would have been all over that.

'_Fuck what a distraction; he's one fucking hot mess that's for damn sure.'_

'**Finally, are we in agreement about something? Cause it took you fucking long enough.'**

'_Who the fuck are you? As if I need another distraction.'_

'**You're such a dumbass Twilight, it's me Dawn. Are we in agreement about Jeff? Cause I'd really like to wrap with mess up with ArchAngel and make sure Jeff's ok, he got hurt pretty badly.'**

Twilight pinned Gabriel down with a snarl as her eyes flared wide open. She had been so preoccupied with clawing her way out; she didn't pay attention to Dawn when she told her Jeff was being hurt. She leapt from the spot where she was standing and did a round house kick to Gabriel and knocking him back a few feet, he grinned and then came back at her with his fists flying. Both of them going blow for blow, the thunder boomed closer and closer to them, the rain came down in sheets. At the same time they knocked each other back with blows of their own, both landing in the crouch position and they locked their eyes on each other.

Casey tried to struggle out of the grip of the men, she knew what was next, that wasn't the real fight, that was them fooling around. She had enough, she bent down as far as she could and sprang up and back flipped over a stunned Shannon who was behind her, and then pulled her arms free from Matt and Shane, who in vain tried to grab a hold of her again. Casey dodged to the side and ran to over where Jeff was, her only thought was to make sure he stayed out of the way.

'_Cause this is gonna get hella messy in about two seconds.'_

Both Gabriel and Twilight slowly stood up and started to circle each other, no words passed their lips. Twilight's eyes burned with such an intense rage, the shackles and restraints where gone, he was no longer in control, flashes of memories faded in and out of her mind set, fueling the wild fire within her. Her aura bled out, like the flames of a wild fire, licking at Gabriel and even out to Jeff. Twilight remained in control while both men were assaulted by her memories of the kills, the fights, of her good times and bad times. Gabriel held his ground while Jeff buckled to his knees, holding his head in his hands, clenching his teeth.

Suddenly Twilight shot forward and sent her gloved fists right into Gabriel's solar plexus, knocking him on his back and knocking the air from his lungs. And in the blink of an eye she was on top of him sitting on his chest trying to crush his neck, letting her nails rip into his skin, gnashing her teeth at him every time he tried to breath or struggle. Suddenly Twilight flew backwards as Gabriel brought his legs up and wrapped them her neck and yanked her backwards. She landed on her knees sliding backwards in the mud, near the edge of the bridge. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the pool of water below them. She looked back to Gabriel, who was slowly getting to his feet and shot forward spearing him right off the other side of the bridge sending them both down into the muddy rain water, out of the view of the Carolina crew.

Casey ran into front of Jeff, she quickly checked him over before walking over to the pool of water. It was dark out, lightening flashing in the distance but the rain wouldn't let up. She squinted her eyes and looked hard for any signs of either of the fighters. Matt and the others came up to stand beside Jeff who was still being affected by Twilights aura, he could hardly breath, every muscle and bone hurt to it's core, he shuddered harshly and fell down onto his hands and started to gasp and cough up blood.

"Casey! Whatever is going on with Twilight its hurting Jeff! He can't breathe!" Matt yelled to Casey who had her back to him watching for the fighters. Casey looked back at Jeff and gritted her teeth.

"Matt stay with him, I have to find her and ArchAngel!" Casey shouted back, but before she could step foot into the pool of muddy water a body burst forward on the other side of the bridge, guns pulled, wildly looking around. From the silhouette she could tell it was Twilight. Casey could hear her ragged breaths, at the same time she could hear Jeff's coughing subsiding a little.

Twilight whirled around to face the opposite side of the pool where she saw Moon Dog at its edge and further behind she saw Jeff nearly face down in the muddy soil, while his brother tried to hold him up with the help of the others.

'**Tone down the hell flames Twilight, your hurting Jeff, he can sense all of this remember?'**

'_Maybe its better this way, now he knows everything, he's in danger if he stays around me. I like the fucker, probably even love him, but I can't put him in dangers way.'_

'**I swear on everything that is fucking holy Twilight I will rip you out of my own brain and kill you if you don't turn it down, he is feeling everything you have experienced from day one, all in a span of 10 minutes, it's killing him!'**

Twilight grimaced and slowly closed her eyes to regain some of the raging aura. She brought some of it back into herself which silenced Dawn's voice yet again. She opened her eyes and saw Jeff breathing better; he was up on his knees and locked his eyes on her, which she quickly looked away. She didn't want him to see this.

"Moon Dog, get Dream Catcher outa here NOW!" she bellowed over the rain while walking towards them, she walked under the darkened underside of the bridge and just as she came out on the other side Gabriel burst up through the water and had her in a choke hold.

Twilight struggled to get out of his grip, when suddenly he pulled something off of his waist and wrap it twice around her neck and tightened it.

'_Oh fuck NO! Not this, not in front of him!'_

"Say hello to your old friend Twilight!" Gabriel hissed in her ear. Twilight could feel the chainsaw chain bite hard into her neck, making any movement agony. She could feel the blood starting to run down her neck, mixing with the rain. She struggled harder as she watched Jeff start to double over again and breath hard. She doubled her efforts and managed to get one of her feet behind his ankle, she yanked hard, which send both of them back down into the muddy water again. She scrambled off of him, with the chain still hanging from her neck and just as she went to stand, her knee exploded in pain. Quickly she flared her aura and drew her hidden throwing knives and sent them flying at Gabriel. Each of them hit a mark, embedding them deep into his skin. One in his chest, two in is stomach and one in his lower thigh. Gabriel pulled his gun and took aim quickly; she quickly pulled her gun and cocked it back.

"Say hello to the Devil for me and I'll see you in hell."

She pulled the trigger and shot him in the chest just as he fired his last shot which tore through her right side just under her rib cage. Gabriel fell backwards into the water again, Twilight stayed tense as she watched the body of him just float there face up. She slowly turned and began to walk towards the edge of the pool to where Moon Dog was. Her knee was screaming in pain, her neck still lightly bleeding over the chain that hung loosely from around her neck and she was holding her side to put pressure on it. She looked to Jeff and found he was back on his feet again, albeit with some help, but he was in better condition than she was.

'**Twilight…rest…we're free, from everything.'**

'_Free?...Is this what this means?'_

'**Yeah, nice feeling isn't it.'**

'_Yeah…now shut up, I want to sleep.'_

She could hear Dawn's protests that she shouldn't sleep, she didn't care. She watched as Casey was fussing over Jeff who now stood on his own to feet, he was trying to get over to Twilight but she wouldn't let him go. The rain finally eased up and she decided it was time to rest, she took a knee in the muddy soil close to the edge of the pool, she closed her eyes and rested her head on her damaged knee. Everything hurt, she was exhausted on so many levels, drained she didn't want to move. She kept her eyes closed and just as she was about to fall over, she felt a raging pulse through the water. She looked back and found Gabriel sitting up and taking aim at Jeff who was completely un aware. In a split second he fired off the shot before collapsing again finally for good, Twilight managed with the last of her strength to fling her battered body in the line of fire.

She could hear Casey's scream, and then she felt it, the fiery pain that shot through her body. She was hit on her left side right above her hip bone. She fell limply half in the water and half on the edge of the pool. No sound came from her lips, her eyes to the heavens; she slowly closed them ready to accept anything the God's deemed she was worth for her crimes. The white noise came back; her aura withdrew back into her and she felt the light rain come down on her face. She could hear Mikey and John take off on their bikes, and she half expected Casey to be all over her crying and fretting. Her mind was sorting out, re organizing; the white noise was louder than before. She heard the splashing of the water as someone ran to her and then the gentle feel of someone's hands lifting her up close to them. She felt the chain being unwound from her neck, she felt the pressure being applied to where she was shot, she didn't have the energy to scream, and she wanted to sleep. She curling into the person's arms and felt their heart beat.

'**Twilight, we are one now…and that heart beat you feel…it beats for you.'**

That was the last time Twilight heard the other voice in her head. Before she slipped into a sleeping darkness, she felt a soft pair of trembling lips on her forehead; the white noise was silenced by that voice again.

"Dawn, stay with me please. Rest, but stay with me. Please."


End file.
